


Frostbite

by tinyangel



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangel/pseuds/tinyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup finds himself hunting down Elsa, the "Snow Queen". Aka the killer of his boyfriend, Jack Frost.<br/>While Jack's body lies at the depths of a impenetrable ice-covered lake, Hiccup searches out the Queen of Arendelle to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"JACK!"

Jack was thrown off his feet by the force of the ice. It had hit him directly in his heart.

HIccup watched in shock as he watched Jack disappear into the water of the lake.

_No._

Hiccup rushed towards the lake, but before he could dive in to save Jack it froze over. The ice spread fast, before Hiccup could do anything about it. It reached the edges of the lake where Hiccup was drawing out his axe. Hiccup ran out onto the ice, not caring if it would break and take him too. He skidded to a stop where Jack had landed and raised his axe above his head.

A single tear rolled down Hiccup's cheek as he prayed to the gods that Jack wouldn't be dead. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and brought his axe down with all his strength.

CHING!

Hiccup opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

The axe had broken. 

The ice separating Hiccup from Jack remained intact, whereas the sharp edge of the axe had shattered and the fragments were scattered accross the ice.

"NO!"

Hiccup threw his axe down and sent it skidding tho the lake's edge. He fell to his knees and tried to look through the ice for any sight of Jack.

There he was.

Jack was slowly drifting deeper and deeper to the darkness of the lake. His brown hair and clothes blending in with the murkiness that was engulfing his body. All Hiccup could see was the pale skin of Jack's face which was glowing in comparison to the blackness of the rest of the lake.

Hiccup began sobbing as Jack was no longer visible through the unbreakable ice.

"Jack. Jack, no, come back." 

Hiccup pushed himself up to his knees.

He couldn't save Jack.

It was too late.

But he remembered why.

Elsa.

She killed Jack.

And Hiccup wanted revenge.

Hiccup grabbed the closest shards of axe blade and stood shakily.

He turned to see Elsa, in her pale blue gown woven from snow and ice, advancing towards the lake. Hiccup's eyes burned with anger.

"I'm going to KILL you!" he screamed and threw the first handful of shards at Elsa.

Elsa stopped and created a wall of ice in front of her to protect her from the sharp metal.

Hiccup began to run, picking up as much broken pieces of axe he could. 

Snow began to fall as he advanced on Elsa. He could only just make out her face through the ice and it held a grin, an evil grin. She wanted Hiccup to lose himself, to become a monster with no control. She knew he loved Jack, and the only way to destroy someone is through their heart.

Hiccup was out of shards so he decided that kicking Elsa's face in would have to be the way to go.

However, before he could reach her, Elsa created three warriors out of snow and ice.

Before fleeing, Hiccup heard Elsa's last words.

"Kill him."

Elsa created a sleigh and reindeer and sped off into the snowy forest.

Hiccup brought his eyes back to the three snow warriors in front of him. He had no weapons. No shield. No real expirence in combat. But before anyone made a move, a fourth knight which Hiccup had not noticed struck him on his head from behind; knocking him out-cold.

The last thought that went through Hiccup's mind as his vision went and he hit the ground was: Jack Frost is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiccup and Jack laid on the grass of a hill, with a forest behind them. It was a warm day with a slight breeze._

_Hiccup opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze at his boyfriend. Jack was so beautiful. Hiccup loved every single thing about Jack. From every soft brown hair on his head to the toes on his feet._

_Jack squeezed Hiccup's hand as he too opened his eyes to make contact with his lover. He smiled lovingly at Hiccup and Hiccup smiled back. Jack's eyes matched his hair: hazelnut brown. Without warning, Jack rolled himself on top of Hiccup. However, it was with a little too much force which sent the two boys rolling across the hillside. They laughed and Jack pushed Hiccup off him and tried to get away, but Hiccup jumped up and play tackled him to the ground. Hiccup pinned Jack down, sitting on his stomach and holding his hands either side of his head so he couldn't move._

_They sat for a few seconds; Hiccup gazing down at Jack, and Jack looking up at Hiccup through his eyelashes. Hiccup loved this boy, with all of his heart, and Jack loved Hiccup. The two were inseperable. Hiccup couldn't just sit there and watch his beautiful boy, he needed to feel him._

_He leant down slowly._

_Only closing his eyes with inches before their lips touched._

_They kissed but something was wrong._

_Jack's lips were ice cold._

_Hiccup opened his eyes._

_Jack's body had completely turned into ice!_

_"Jack?!" Hiccup cried out._

_Jack's body rapidly began to melt into the grassy hillside until Hiccup was sitting in a puddle._

_This can't be happening._

_Hiccup stood up and turned around._

_The entire forest behind him was on fire. The heat of a thousand trees blazing hurt his eyes and the glow was unbearable._

_He turned to run away but he fell, as the hill had fallen away to become a cliff. Hiccup screamed as he fell. Sharp rocks at the bottom were coming nearer and nearer. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. But instead of feeling the searing pain of the rocks, he had plunged into a body of water._

_Hiccup opened his eyes. Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing. He tried swimming up but he couldn't break the surface as it was covered in ice. He tried pounding on the ice but it was too thick._

_He felt ice cold hand wrap around his neck. He turned around to see Jack. But it wasn't his Jack. This Jack's eyes were completely white, with no pupils or irises. Jack began draggin Hiccup deeper and deeper to the depths of what seemed to be the lake that Jack was trapped in. Hiccup struggled but Jack would not let go. They went down and down for ages but it never stopped. The pressure on Hiccup's head and body was becoming too much and he could not hold his breath any longer._

_All of a sudden, Jack's grip loosened and Hiccup's body was propelled to the surface._

_The ice had gone and when he broke the surface he was sitting in a wash-tub in a small room with a smashed mirror. Hiccup gasped for air and looked around the room. There was glass everywhere and a trail of blood leading into a dark corner of the room._

_"Hiccup..." a voice rasped from the corner._

_Although it didn't sound like Jack's, Hiccup knew it was his._

_"Hiccup."_

_He rushed out of the tub to Jack's side but when he got there it was just a corpse._

_"Hiccup."_

_He felt sick. Jack's motionless body sat slumped in the corner. There was a gaping and bloody hole where his heart should have been._

_"Hiccup."_

_He turned away from the corpse. He saw again the trail of blood and where the other end had lead. Hiccup stepped back up to the side of the bathtub._

_It was filled with blood._

_"HICCUP!"_

_Hiccup was shot backwards by an invisible force. The blood in the bathtub exploded everywhere and Hiccup hit he wall headfirst, blurring his vision and knocking him outcold._

He sat up abruptly; he was in a bed.

He had a searing headache, and he couldn't see properly. 

When his eyes came back to focus he saw he was in his room. 

"Ah, you need to lay down, come on."

Hiccup looked to his side. Astrid was standing over him trying to lay Hiccup back down. 

"Astrid?" Hiccup rubbed his eyes and allowed Astrid to lay him back down, "How did I get here?"

"Merida found you. You were half buried in the snow! What happened out there?"

Hiccup remembered Elsa and Jack and the lake. He felt the heat of his blood rush though him in his anger.

"I'm going to kill her." He said and tried to get up again. Astrid wouldn't allow it. Although she was obviously scared and worried, she was still a lot stronger than Hiccup in his current state and held him down.

"Hiccup you've been hit pretty hard in the back of the head, if you get up you'll cause more damage than there already is." He continued to struggle but he could not push Astrid off. "Hiccup, what happened?" 

Astrid stared Hiccup down until she got an answer. 

"Jack's dead." Hiccup choked and broke into tears, gripping Astrid's shirt. Astrid was shocked.

"What?" 

Hiccup didn't say it again and Astrid knew. She sat down on his bed and hugged him. 

_He can't be dead._

Hiccup sobbed and wailed and cried for minutes. The door opened; it was Merida and Toothless. Toothless ran towards Hiccup's bed and rested his head on the edge. Hiccup didn't move. He wanted to find Elsa. He wanted revenge. But he was so weak. For now he'd have to rest. 

Hiccup had slowly cried himslef to sleep in Astrid's arms. She gently laid him down and her and Merida left leaving Toothless to watch over Hiccup.

"What happened?" Merida asked Astrid once they had left Hiccup's room. 

"Hiccup said Jack's dead." Astrid whispered, Merida's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Dead? But... how could that have happened?"

"I don't know." Astrid looked at her feet.

"It was a miracle I even found Hiccup." 

"So how did you find him?" 

"His axe was shattered all across the lake I found Hiccup next to." Merida explained, "I think we should search the place in the morning."

"Yes, we should find out as much as we can before we as Hiccup." Astrid and Merida made for the front door, "If what he is true, I doubt he'll want to talk about it."


End file.
